Team 7
by CherriesAndWolves
Summary: A story of three friends. And how Life just wasn't fair for them.  Threeshot Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke - Complete. R&R!
1. Brotherhood

_**Hello! This is CherryPetals with **__**Team 7**__**. I hope you guys like it. I experimented a little with it. **_

_**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. =..= If I did, Sasuke wouldn't have left in the first place.**_

_**Brotherhood **_

The first time I saw light. In my entire, lonely, miserable life, I found someone with similar pain. Someone who could _understand _how I felt. Although he had looked unapproachable at first, I believed that I had broken through.

Or so I had thought.

Two years ago, he turned his back onto us and left the village. Always thirsty for strength, he thought walking away from his home and cutting all his ties would make him stronger.

He was always a bastard, but even I didn't know he could be so idiotic.

I wanted to prove him wrong. Hadn't I always? I wanted to show him that I could become equally powerful, possibly _stronger_ staying around my friends and loved ones.

We were always opposites. Everyone said so. On the outside, everyone saw that while I believed in protecting, he believed in destroying. They were so wrong. What could they know? They always stayed away from him and always ignored me. Humans are such funny creatures.

Nobody really saw how alike we were. Nobody, except for Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, that is. Kakashi-sensei was in the same situation as us, so it was easy for him. And Sakura, well Sakura always had an exceptional understanding of the most complicated of things, which a normal person couldn't possibly understand.

I trained. Trained like a maniac. Sakura was frantic and forced me into weekly medical checkups because she was afraid I would kill my body in the process.

The time came when I finally felt proud of myself. I had a chance of winning against him. I knew I would have to drag him back against his will. I could finally prove to him that I was stronger without having to betray those I cared about.

And then that _bastard_ had the _nerve_ to go and give up his body to that snake freak. Never in my life, had I thought that he, of all the people would be so cowardly as to stoop to those levels. He had his own ways, although quite different from others, but through all the years I had known him, he would have _never_ done such a deed.

There was something wrong with the situation. It didn't sound like him at all. Although everybody else believed it readily, they were mistaken. After all, they didn't know him. There was _definitely _something wrong. He would never do it. That's why I still continue to secretly look for him. Old lady Tsunade yelled at me when I told her of my actions.

He is still somewhere out there. I know of it. That feeling of him being out there in the world hadn't changed ever since he left two years ago. I would know. I was the closest to him. I knew him best, his mannerisms, his feelings, everything. He cared about the people around him, no matter how much he tried to hide it. All those years ago, he had almost given up his own life in order to protect a loser like me. Then during that fight with Gaara, he had almost died trying to protect Sakura.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was still somewhere out there. He was looking for his older brother, gaining power on the way. So I would work hard too. I would continue to work hard for the day I finally see him, once again.

And on that day, I would bring him back. Just like I had promised Sakura and everybody else.


	2. Love

_**Love**_

Life is dull. Things rarely happen. I see the people come and go out of my life as though they had never been there in the first place. Many die, who knows what happens to them. Individuals grieve about the ones who passed away, but everybody moves on. The world continues spinning.

I wonder if life would have been different if _he _had been alive. His expressionless face, his captivating eyes, those rare times when he decided to show kindness, I missed all of them.

It happened two years ago.

He wanted power. We all knew that. We just never expected him to betray us because of that. His motives were, as usual, unknown. Did he know what was in store for him when he left that night? Did he know how much pain he caused Naruto and everybody else? Did he know how much I would miss him?

I tried. I tried _so hard _to stop him. To knock some sense into his ridiculously proud head, and tell him, that we were a family. We trusted him, we loved him. But...as usual, I was "annoying". Annoying enough for him to knock me out and cut off my blabbering.

I shook myself out of my reverie as I stared at all the paperwork Lady Tsunade had dumped on me. I had to get this done by the end of the day, or the Elders would have my head. But even as I corrected the papers of the new medical students, my mind travelled back to when everything was _normal._

After he left, Naruto frantically trained, hoping one day, he would be strong enough to bring him back, while I was useless, powerless. If there was one person in this world he would listen to, it would be Naruto. So, like everybody else in the village, I believed that even if nobody else could do it, Uzumaki Naruto could.

It seemed that we were too late. About a year ago, news came around that Orochimaru had taken over his body.

As to how _he _managed to get himself taken over by that creep, I had no idea.

But the pain I saw on Naruto's face that day infuriated me. How someone I looked up to so much could, drown himself so deep in darkness and do such a lowly thing? Even though he had left us, I had believed that Sasuke had enough sense not to act so reckless.

His "death" was something I never got over. Although people around me eventually forgot, I always remembered it. How I had changed ever since that day. Now I had a loving husband, and two children. I was known throughout Konoha and beyond the Fire Country. I had the ideal life and yet...

My broken heart was yet to be repaired.

Maybe some part of me still yearned for him. Every now and then, I found myself looking at the main gates, hoping I would see the familiar dark hair and that pale face making their way toward me. Even though I continuously denied this to my best friend Ino, I know that some part of me refused to believe that he was no longer himself.

And that part of me might just still be in love with Uchiha Sasuke.


	3. Rivalry

_**Rivalry**_

I knew pain. It was overwhelming. It was devastating to see my respected older brother betraying his family and village. I valued him beyond my parents. I looked up to him to no end. He taught me various things. He was a kind, gentle, older brother.

But was he really?

Why did he leave me alive after murdering the entire clan? His exact words: "_You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live... if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me... and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life__" _rang through my ears. They still do today, for the hate could never be overcome.

Looking for revenge, I did the exact same thing my brother had. I left my village, my home, and my friends behind. I was now a traitor, just like he was. However, unlike him, I was never truly able to severe my bonds with _them._

Maybe it was because we spent so much time together. Maybe it was just their charm. I don't know what it was, but around them I felt like I could forget who I was. I could forget the tragedies and the regret. I could just be a normal person, who lived to protect his village.

My first impression of Kakashi was that of an idiot. Falling so easily to a stupid prank definitely didn't prove his Jounin status to us. But, as I look back onto those happy days, I think that just _maybe_ he let himself be tricked. He taught me how to live with that pain, mine being similar to his, in a way. He taught me how to protect. He taught me the meaning of friendship and love.

The next was, of course, Sakura. Weak, and rather fragile, she lived up to that name of hers. She said she loved me, and maybe she did. I was grateful for that. Someone like me wasn't right for her. She was too good, too pure, and too kind to follow around a bastard like myself. And yet she had. She tried desperately to stop me on that night. It was the first time her tears got to me.

I am positive she has changed. Her name is known nationwide, and she's quite the medic. When I heard that, some part of me was happy that someone I had once known was so well respected. She had the potential, and being in a position where she could save people, rather than kill them, suited her. Maybe if I ever saw her again, I would say something other than a feeble "Thank You". Of course, she probably wouldn't even care.

Naruto. His name in my head made me clench my teeth. How could someone with no family and no friends remain so cheerful? I don't know the answer to that question, even today. That loser had big dreams, and at first no one believed that he'd reach them. But he had. He had become just as strong as I was, maybe even more so, by staying in Konoha. That thought always made me smile grimly to myself. Did I make the wrong choice by coming to Orochimaru? Naruto always had that effect. He made you think twice about things. Of course, he _never_ thought twice about _anything_.

Even though, all those years ago, the teams had been chosen against my wishes, I was glad. Sakura and Naruto were everything I ever asked for.

These thoughts kept on pushing me forward. I planned to take down the man that put me on the path of darkness. I planned to destroy the man that taught me how to kill. I planned to do things my way. Give up my body to Orochimaru? That was never a choice. What would Naruto and Sakura think of me? I will kill Orochimaru, spread a rumour that I have been taken over by him, and continue my search for my brother in peace. This way, Konoha will stop looking for me.

I can never return. I knew that ever since I left all those years ago. I will live my life alone, always wandering. And every now and then, I will wonder.

_Are they still looking for me?_

_**Helloo! This has been CherryPetals with **__**Team 7**__**. I hope you did like it. It was short, and meant to be that way. I came up with it on a spur, outlining our future characters. **_

_**No it is not a happy ending. Or is it? It doesn't matter what way you look at it. Naruto continues looking; Sasuke continues fighting and Sakura continues loving. In that sense, nothing has changed.**_

_**And no, there is no Kakashi, because it's about the bond the THREE of them share.**_

_**Oh and if you didn't get it (are you STUPID or something?) The first chapter was Naruto, the second was Sakura and the third was Sasuke.**_

_**I loved writing it. **_

_**Edited: May 9**__**th**__** 2011**_

_**©CherryPetals**_

_**P.S: I HOPE Sasuke isn't too emo or cheesy. T_T I DID try very hard on him. He was very difficult to do. Sakura was the easiest. **_


End file.
